The present invention is directed to a semiconductor chip package for a semiconductor chip with center and edge bonding pads and a manufacturing method of such semiconductor chip package.
Plastic package, in which a semiconductor chip is attached to a leadframe and encapsulated with a molding compound, is not effective in decreasing the footprint and the profile of the package. Accordingly, to implement a small-footprint and low profile semiconductor device, semiconductor packaging techniques using a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) or a tape instead of the leadframe have been developed. An example of the newly developed packages is a BGA (Ball Grid Array) package. The BGA package has a semiconductor chip mounted and connected to a PCB, and then encapsulated. External terminals, such as solder balls, are attached to the other side of the PCB, so that bonding pads of the semiconductor chip connect to corresponding external terminals. A smaller version of the BGA package is called a fine pitch BGA.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional fine pitch BGA package 110. In fine pitch BGA package 110, beam leads 122 of a tape 121 connect to bonding pads 112 of a semiconductor chip 111. (only one of bonding pads 112 are shown in FIG. 1.) An elastomer 125 is interposed between semiconductor chip 111 and tape 121, and a molding part 135 serves to protect semiconductor chip 111 and beam leads 122 from the external impact. Solder balls 137 are attached to tape 121, and thereby electrically connected to corresponding bonding pads 112 of semiconductor chip 111.
Semiconductor chip 111 has its bonding pads the center of semiconductor chip 111. However, when more bonding pads are necessarily to be formed on a semiconductor chip, the bonding pads can be formed along both the center and edges of the semiconductor chip. Semiconductor chip package 110 cannot package a semiconductor chip having both center and edge bonding pads. Accordingly, a semiconductor chip package that can package such semiconductor chip needs to be developed.